Mary Sue: American Idiot
by Dracobolt
Summary: When Melissa Destiny gets transported to another world, she learns that it's her destiny to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. But will she have the strength to do it? And how will she cope with her feelings for the Boy Who Lived? RHR, OCH, OCLL


This is a Mary Sue parody written in collaboration with my cousin. Though I like to think of myself as being a competent parodist, quite a lot of the best parts in this fic actually came from her, in my opinion, at least. We originally wrote this without any regard for spelling and grammar in order to best capture the feel of a Mary Sue story, and I still think that particular version is a funnier read. However, the mandates of this site necessitated editing this. I have done my best to make this readable, but I've left some of the more humorous errors in. Furthermore, I'm only human, and some other errors may have slipped past me. However, please take them in stride and enjoy this ridiculous little tale.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

"Don't wanna be an American Idiot!" I sang to myself as I lay on my bed blasting my music. I was reading the newest Harry Potter book for about the seventh time. It was so cool! I just loved Harry Potter. Sometimes I wished I could go to Hogwarts myself.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I fell off the bed. My head burned with a fierce headcrushing pain and a mysterious voice echoed in my head.

_So this is the chosen one. Listen well, chosen one, because it is your duty to save the wizarding world. I will send you there. Do not be afraid._

The voice stopped and the pain left my head, but suddenly a powerful wind blew up in my bedroom, causing a whirlwind.

"Hey, sis!" said my brother, Jason, coming into my room then. "Turn down your stupid music..." He trailed off, seeing the contents of my room blow around like a tornado. "Woah, what's going on?"

"Go away, JayZ!" I called. But he stayed there and we were both sucked up by the whirlwind and then everything went black.

.;.;.;.;.

"Melissa! Melissa, wake up!" I heard my brother frantically calling my name for amidst the blackness. I opened my eyes and was shocked and awed to see where I was. I was in a great hall that was lit with candles and filled with kids sitting at tables.

"Are you all right, girl?" someone asked. I looked up and saw a man with silky black hair and an equine nose.

"Yes... yes, I'm okay," I said, taking the hand he offered me and getting to my feet.

"I must say," said an old man sitting at a high table. "This is an unusual occurrence to happen at the sorting. Come here, miss."

I walked over to him.

"I am Professor Dumbledore," said the man. "Now, how did you get here?"

"That's a long story, professor," I mumbled.

"No, not really," JayZ interrupted. "There was this weird whirlwind in Melissa's bedroom and we got sucked into it, ending up here."

I seethed. JayZ was so embarassing sometimes!

"Hmm..." said Dumbledore. "Melissa, was it? I will need to talk to you in private after the sorting."

"What am I, chopped liver?" JayZ mumbled, but only I heard him.

"For now," continued Dumbledore, "please sit at the end of our table here." He pulled out a wand and conjured up some chairs. I was amazed.

"How is that possible?" JayZ asked, half amazed, half skeptical.

"Many things are possible," said Dumbledore with a cryptically cheerful twinkle of his blue eye.

I sat next to JayZ while a bunch of little kids not much younger than my brother came up, sat on a stool, and had a hat put on their head. The hat would shout out one of four weird sounding words, then the kid would go sit at one of the big tables. After that was done, food magically appeared on everyone's plates, but then Dumbledore came over to JayZ and I, and said, "Come with me."

We walked through a castle and went up some stairs. Dumble dore said," Lemon Drop," and a door opened and we entered a magnificently furnished office. "Please have a seat," said Dumbledoer.

I sat down in a cushy chair and JayZ followed suit.

"Well, chosen one, you have finally come," said Dumbledoor.

"Chosen what?" JayZ exclaimed. "Are you talking about Melissa?"

Dumblefore fixed him with a stare. "If you will allow me to explain..." JayZ was quiet and Dumbledore continued. "Melissa, you are teh chosen one. You will save the wizarding world."

All of a sudden, I remembered that it was Dumblefore's voice that had spoken in my head before I came here.

"Very well, I will try to save your world, but how?"

"You will need to learn some magic first," Dumbledore said. "You can take classes here and I will sort you into a house. And your brother."

We went back down to the hall and the students were almost done eating and Dumbledore said, "Attention please! We have two new students joining us: Melissa and JayZ!"

Dumbledore put the hat on my head and it said, "You are supposed to save the world? Heroes go to... GRYFINNDOUR!"

Dumbledore pointed me over to a table, then put the hat on JayZ's head. It said Ravenclaw.

I looked at who was next to me and it was a girl about my age with long brown, bushy hair. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," she said with a bright smile.

"I'm Melissa" I said, shaking her hand.

"So how did you get here anyway? Students are suppose to come when they are 11, not... uh, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 16 and it's really quite a long story," I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell her the truth so I said "My brother and I moved here from America and so we had to transfer schools," I told her, thinking on the top of my feet.

"Oh that's interesting. It must be really hard moving from one country to another," she said in a British accent. "Well, this is my friend Ron," she said, pointing to the boy sitting next to her. He was very tall and had red hair and freckles. He smiled sheepishly and waved. "And this is my other friend, Harry."

"Hello" he said.

"Hi," I answered. The boy had crazy jet black hair and insanely bright green eyes that I could get lost in for hours. They were mesmerizing. I noticed I was still staring at them when some food appeared on the table.

"Finally, I'm starving," the boy called Ron yelled.

"Oh, Ron, honestly..." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

While everyone ate, I also ate, but I stared at Harry and hoped he didn't notice but kinda wished he did.

"So, what is America like?" Hermione asked me. "I bet it is extraordinarily fascinating."

"It's a great place," I said. "There's tons of malls near where I live, and I'm in a band, too."

"What kind of band is it?" asked Ron with his

mouth full of food.

"It's a punk band," I said. "I'm the main singer."

"You will have to sing for us sometime," Harry said. I blushed and nodded.

"No, she won't, Harry," a girl with bright red hair said, sitting down next to him.

"Oh sorry Ginny, I forgot you like to sing too. Maybe you two could be in the band together and both sing," he said and smiled at me. Ginny just glared.

"Tuh, pppppppplease, ya right, I'm a soloist, I don't need ANYONE to sing with me."

"It was just a suggestion." Harry said quietly

"Uh, whatever, I'm going to talk to Neville, I'm sure he'll want to hear about my new song."

"Sorry, she's a bit crazy today, don't know why though..."Ron said "She's my sister in case you didn't notice the resemblance."

"Oh yeah, you two do look a lot alike," I said.

There was a coughing and Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome again, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the feast."

"Harry, will you show me where to go?" I asked.

"I think Ron or Hermione should; they're prefects." Ginny glared at me.

"But I wanted-"

"Come on, Harry, let's go snog," Ginny said. Ginny pulled Harry away and they left to go snog.

"Okay, Melissa," said Ron. "Lets go."

"Then we can go snog, huh, Ron," said Hermione.

We left, and I didn't notice a boy with sliver blonde hair and icy blue eyes staring at me from another house table.

"Such beauty," Darco whispered. "I must have her. She must be mine."

.;.;.;.;.

The next day I started classes. The first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry, Ron and Hermoine were all in it. Ginny wasn't in that class so that made me cheerful because that meant I could flirt with him without being verbally killed. The boy that I didn't notice yesterday was also in my class and was staring at me but I was too busy gazing into Harry's eyes to notice.

"Hello, class. I am Professor Snape. I see we have a new student... Yes, a very pretty one indeed... What is your name, miss?"

"Huh?" I wasn't ready to be addressed like this. The man had greasy black hair and a huge hooked nose. He was pretty ugly but there was something about him that almost made him attractive. "I'm...I'm Melissa. I'm from America," I said a little quickly.

"Oh how wonderful... Have you studied Defence at all?"

"Uh, no sir, I haven't," I told him.

"Well, then I suppose you will be needing extra help then."

"I'll help her professor! I'd be honored if I could," said the blond haired boy from Slytherine. "I'm Draco by the way," he told me. "I'm very good at this class, I could teach you a lot... lots of stuff you don't know... and much more..."

"Uhh..." He was starting to scare me because his eyes got really big and he wouldn't blink and just kept staring.

"No, I don't think she needs your help Malfoy. She is a very intelligent girl. If she needs

anyone's help, she is more than welcome to ask me, because as everyone knows I'm the best at DADA, even better than you and Hermoine!" Harry said looking back from me to Draco and back to me again. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Hermione looked upset I guess because he said he was smarter than her. Her sadness didn't last long though because Ron started snogging her because he was bored.

"Well, Potter I don't think she'll be needing your help since she is my student and I will be the one teaching her." Snape sneered at Harry

"But I don't mind if he helps me! In fact, I think I would find it extremely helpful!" I told him. Snape turned and glared at me and so I shut up.

"Fine, get your help from potty Potter here, I don't care! I hope you fail!!" Snape shouted. It made me want to cry. I hate being hated.

"I didn't mean to upset you Severus, I just thought Harry could help." I heard some teacher call him Severus so I decided to try it and charm him, but it didn't work.

"Ten points from Griffindor! Shut up Melissa or I will throw you out of this class!" Snape yelled. I started to cry but managed to say "yes sir" and I shut up.

Harry hugged me and said, "Don't worry, Snape is always mean, he's just jealous that you like me better than him." That made me smile and laugh. The rest of the lesson I sat cuddled close to Harry and gazing into his brilliant green eyes.

.;.;.;.;.

Far away, in Gyrfindor tower, Ginny sat sobbing on Ron's bed. Her brother lovingly caressed her face. "Don't cry Ginny, I'm here for you." He ran his fingers over her silky, vibrant scarlet locks.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, laying her head on his chest, feeling his rock-hard abs, toned from many games of Quidditch. She turned her head to his, gazing at his sapphire orbs. "Ron, Harry loves Melissa. What can I do to win him back?"

Ron nuzzled his face in her hair. "Well," he said, breathing in the subtle scent of her conditioner, "You could get Melissa to fall in love with someone else." He paused. "Me, perhaps."

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, hugging him. "You're such a good brother."

"I'd do anything for you," he said quietly, returning her embrace.

Later that night I was sitting in the common room studying DADA when Ron came in alone, which was weird because he was usually always snogging Hermy.

"Hey Ron," I said and he smiled at me.

"Hi," he replied and sat next to me... awfully close next to me... as in much too close next to me. He put his arm over my shoulder and said "So, you know, Harry and Ginny are in my dorm snogging and Hermione is snogging Mclaggen, how 'bout you and me snog?"

I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not so I said, "Uhh... sure... hehe," and then he started kissing me! I have to admit, he was pretty good, but just when it was getting better the door to the common room flew open. I broke away and looked up and saw Harry.

"What the CRAP WERE YOU DOING!! RON I'LL KILL YOU!!" Harry screamed. He looked really upset and it made his eyes flash even greener. It made him look even hotter than ever and I wanted to start snogging him like crazy.

Then I heard Ron scream, "WHAT THE crap ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? SHE LIKED IT!! SHE WANTED TO SNOG ME! WHY DO YOU CARE, YOU WERE SNOGGIN GINNY? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER NOW? DID YOU DITCH HER FOR MELISSA? BECAUSE SHE'S NOT AVAILABLE RIGHT NOW! SHE'S WITH ME!!"

"No, I'm not, Ron" I said quietly. "You just started snogging me before I knew what was happening..." I trailed off.

Then Harry shouted, "Way TO GO, RON! NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP!"

"Yeah RIGHT! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Then the boys started fighting and there was a bloody lip and Ron finally left and decided to go cry to Hermione, who had come down in all the commotion. Then it was only me and Harry.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," he whispered in my ear. "I just want to protect you..."

"You did, thank you," I said and took his hand. Then we sat there holding hands watching the glowing fire die down... Well, sort of, there was some snogging of course...

.;.;.;.;.

The next evening I was in the library researching stuff for the History of Magic essay we had to write on elves. It was late and I was leaving to get back to the tower. Harry was waiting there for me to snog me.

I was in a dark hallway when someone stepped out from behind a corner.

"Hello," said the boy I didn't notice before.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy family," he smirked. "And you?"

"I'm Melissa," I said.

'Well, Melissa, hows about you and me?" he drawled.

"Wut?"

"Ya, we should snog," he said, then raised his eyebrows. "Or more..."

"Uhm, no I don't think so," I said.

"Well, you're going to do so anyways," he snarled and grabbed me. He pushed me into an empty classroom and used a spell to tie me up.

"Ha Ha Ha, Now You Are Mine," He said. "I always get what I want," he said. "Now you will be mine and no one can stop this." He started taking his clothes off. When he was in his black silk boxers, he came over to me, but then fell over.

"Pertificus Todalus!" shouted Harry from the door.

"Oh, Harry, you came to save me! " I cried, and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Melissa, I just want to protect you," he said.

He tied up Draco and used a spell to burn his clothes. "Now he will stay here until morning like this until someone finds him." Harry laughed. "This is McGonagall's classroom. LOL!"

I laughed too. "ROFL!"

Draco was angry. "STFU N00BS!"

"Come on, Melissa, let's go back to the common room," said Harry.

"Okay," I said.

.;.;.;.;.

I woke up the next morning and went to breakfast. I met Dumbledore there and he said to me, "Come to my office, Melissa, after breakfast. I have some important topics to discuss with you about saving the world." I nodded and he winked his twinkling blue eye and turned to go to his office.

I quickly ate my oatmeal and ran up to Dumbledore's office. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in. Everything was so blue and it gave you the feeling as if it were winter and snow was falling outside. It was almost as mesmerizing as Harry's eyes. I sat down in a chair across from Dumbledore and asked, "So what exactly should I know to save the world? I already learned so much in DADA and I'm as good as, if not better than Harry." I told him, hoping this would please him.

"Well, that is very good indeed. But I am here to teach you some magic you have yet to discover. I wonder, are you an Animagus?"

"Well, sir, I might be... I haven't tried. Let me think of an animal." I thought of a pretty pink dragon and I instantly transformed. It was the most amazing experience ever. The next thing I knew I was flying around the office without a care in the world. My scales were shimmery pink and looked like glitter was flying off of them. I was so beautiful! Then when I got sick of flying I thought of a brilliant white tiger and became it. "This is good," I thought. "I'm pretty and ferocious. Voldemort won't be able to compete with me!" Then I transformed into a unicorn and was even prettier than ever! I thought of Harry and how pretty he would think I was. Then I turned into a human again. I looked at Dumbledore and he was amazed.

"Well, very good indeed! No one has ever been able to transform into so many beautiful yet vicious creatures! With this and the help of Mortium Ab Sacrum Ignium, you will be able to defeat Voldemort with little problem."

"What is Mortium Ab Sacrum Ignium anyway?" I asked. I thought it was a cool name and it sounded like a type of magic that was powerful enough to defeat voldemort.

"It's a type of highly advanced magic that deals with fire and lightning. You must conjure fire and lightning simultaneously from the same wand and slash at the person you wish to strike. It then burninates the person until all their skin falls off and their insides gush out. It's a type of divine fire that you cannot put out with water...water would only make the death slower and more painful. Anytime you use the spell correctly on someone they are doomed to death. The only setback is that if you complete the spell even with the slightest mistake, it backfires and kills the conjurer. That's why it is so complicated. No person has ever successfully completed it. Not even me...but I'm confident you will do fine. Meet me in my office next week at the same time so we can work on this. You may go now and enjoy your classes."

"Yes, sir," I said and left... I was scared but I knew I could beat him. Now all that I was looking forward to was potions class with Harry and starring into his wonderful eyes that I so dreadfully missed...

.;.;.;.;.

When I got to potions class I was late so I slipped in and hoped that the teacher wouldn't notice.

"You're late, Melissa," said Prof. Slughorn. "Well it is okay because Dumblydore sent me a owl to say you would be. Well take a seat because today we are making a special new potion. It is the potion of true power and if you drink it you will learn about your true powers."

I took my seat as Slughorn continued to talk. "Of course it is v. hard to make, so not everyone will do it right." I saw Hermoine glance around smugly.

I rolled my eyes; she always thought she was the best at everything. Sure enough, when Slughorn told us to begin with the recipe on the board, Hermione said: "I bet I am one of the only people to make the potion right."

"Well, we'll see about that.." I whispered to myself as Hermione got ready to make her potion. I got all my ingredients and started making the potion. I finally finished and asked Slughorn to view my potion.

"This is the most wonderful potion I've ever seen... Even Harry is not as good as you, which is quite amazing..."

"Professor," Hermione butted in "I'm almost done, I followed the instructions exactly as they have it and it requires ten minutes to settle... Melissa only spent 7. Her potion can't be right."

"Yes it is...I sped up time to make it go faster. Mine is perfect, just like Slughorn said. Sorry Hermione, but you are only second best," I told her with a smirk and she turned bright red like Voldemort's eyes.

"Watch what you say missy, I'm better than you in everything and you know it.. Your potion is wrong wrong wrong!! I'm better than you and I can prove it!" and with that she tried to curse me but I easily deflected it.

"There's no use trying to curse me; I'm too good for you... Harry taught me all I know and he's much better than you."

"Why you little!!" Hermione screamed at me and jumped on me and tried wrestling me to the ground. I punched her in the face while she bit me in the arm. Then Harry came over and tried to pull her off me. But Ron tackled him before he could.

"Don't you DARE touch HERMIONE!!" Ron shouted and used his muscular arms that I so adore to punch Harry in the face. But Harry hit him back so it was okay because he also had muscular arms and it was hott because he was mad and his muscles flair when he gets mad. Hermione started to watch Ron and Harry fight so I got up and watched too.

"Um boys, you might want to stop fighting...Oh, Harry get in a punch there, Rupert's not looking! Watch his arms, he has muscle!" I was thankful that Slughorn liked Harry so much, but I didn't want him to steal MY Harry, so yelled at the boys to stop fighting. They listened to me and Harry came over somewhat sweaty and kissed me.

"Thanks" he said. I nodded and went over to make sure Ron was okay... He was less sweaty than Harry which was good because sweat makes me sick.

"Get away from him Melissa, he's FINE" Hermione shouted at me.

"I just wanted to make sure, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone.." I whispered, starting to cry. I ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

Harry followed me and held me when he saw I was crying

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

'It's not you" I said. "It's Hermione. She's dreadful... she hates me because I'm better than her... It's not MY fault."

"I know," he said. "Let's go up to the common room and snog."

"Okay," I said excited and grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs to the common room.

.;.;.;.;.

Later that week, Professor McGonagall announced that Quidditch tryouts were that weekend.

"Gyrfindour needs a keeper, two beaters, and a chaser. Harry Potter is Quidditch captain, so he will organize tryouts."

"Hey Melissa, you gonna try out?" Harry whispered to me as we sat together in an armchair in the common room. I sat on his lap and he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Ya I think I will," I said. "What position should I play?"

Just then, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came through the common room.

"So are you guys gonna try out for the Quidditch teem?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I wanna be Chaser, Ginny said. "Ron, don't you wanna be Keeper?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "I really hope I get it."

"I bet you will, Ron," said Hermione, slapping his butt. Ron giggled. Harry and I tried not to laugh.

When they left, Harry said to me," I think you would be a great chaser, Melissa. Come to tryouts."

"Yeah but Harry I don't have a broom and I don't know how to fly," I said, a single tear rolling down my face.

Harry pulled me close and kissed me. "Don't worry Melissa, I will teach you. I know a special place that will let us do anything we require." He grinned roguishly at me and I blushed.

Later that night he showed me to a room called the Room of Requirement. He said you can use it for anything you need.

"Ron and Hermione use this room a lot for private snogfests. I used to use it with Ginny too," he frowned, "but that is all in the past. Now we can use it," he added with a slick grin.

"Harry we need to use it for Quidditch, not snogging and stuff. Come on, let's go in." So we went in and there was a Quidditch pitch with sunny weather and it was nice and beautiful.

"Ok, get on your broom that appeared right in front of you."

I got on and he directed me how to fly. I was instantly good at it.

"Almost as good as me" he teased. I swooped down on him and playfully hit him. Then we got to real practice we practiced all night until I could steal the Quaffle off him and successfully score and easily.

"I think I have my new chaser!" he shouted at me and I beamed into his gorgeous green eyes.

"You know, Harry, if you put eye liner on, you'd look like Billy Joe from my favorite band Green Day."

"Would that turn you on, eh?" he smiled seductively. It made me quiver with joy. I felt like I was quacking and that made me happy because I only quake when something good is going to happen

"Oh yes, that would make me quake and be happy and dandy and lovey and charry and spectacularly wonderful!!" I couldn't wait to see Harry with eye liner on!

Eye liner suddenly appeared on a shelf and he put some on.. He was positively GEORGOUS.. ! After that we forgot about Quidditch for the most part until we heard a knock on the door. I screamed and hid. Harry opened the door and it was Ginny.

"Harry it's almost time for Quidditch try outs and... OMG!! what did you do! You look like a girl!! Thought you'd see what it's like eh?" she said laughing uncontrollably.

"No," Harry replied unfazed. "I was trying to look like those punk rockers you try to imitate with your singing but can't. Melissa is SUCH a BETTER singer THAN you ARE! HAhaHAhaHA!" she left crying, saying she'd see him in an hour for the tryouts.

"Come on, we need to go down to the pitch to get ready," he told me and we left, eyeliner and all.

Harry and I went down to the Quidditch pitch, and he called the crowd of Gryfifndors to order. "Okay, let's begin tryouts," Harry said. "First lets try for keeper. Who is trying out?" Ron and some kid stood up. "Ron and Cormac, get up in the air!" Harry sexily mounted his broom, winking at me. He tried out Ron, then Cormac. Ron was horrible, but Cormac was even worse. Harry made Ron the Keeper.

"Okay let's try out Chasers! Harry called. Ginny sauntered down from the stands and straddled her broom. It was a pretty crappy one because it was a Nimbus 2000. Harry had found me and him new brooms in the Room of Requirements. They were even better than his Firebolt: they were SpiffyShooter 3,000,000,o00's.

"Okay, Ron, you be the goalie," Harry said. "Ginny and Rachael Destiny have to try and get the ball in the hoop and the one who scores with Ron is the new team chaser." Ginny and I glared at each other.

"Tya, like you'll win," Ginny hissed. "You don't even know what Quidditch is."

I felt my throat blocking up and I made sure not to cry. Harry would want me to be brave!

Harry flew over to me. At the sight of his secksy eyelined eyes, I felt a surge of hope and love in my chest. Harry kissed me and told me good luck. "I believe in you Melissa," he said.

Ginny and I took off flying and I grabbed the Quaffle and flew to Ron, but Ginny rammed me from behind with her broom. I nearly fell off my broom but held on but dropped the waffle. Ginny swooped below me and grabbed it and began flying. She was almost to Ron when I managed to right myself and I flew after her but without hope. Suddenly I heard something from the stands. The Gryffindors had started a slow clap and were cheering for me!

With hope in my heart, I urged my broom on and overtook Ginny and grabbed the Quaffle after I elbowed her in her too big nose that Harry said got in the way when they used to snog. I threw the Quaffle in the hoop past Ron who was a really bad keeper 'cause he just looked stupid and drunk when I did that.

I flew down in triumph and everyone 'cept Hermy, Ginny, and Ron celebrated with me because I was the new chaser.

When Harry and I went back up to the castle, Snape stopped me in the front hall.

"Melissa, Dumbledore wants to see you."

"I went to Dumbledore's office and walked in, he was sitting at his desk waiting for me.

"Melissa, I have been waiting for you, " Dumbeledore said. 'Professor Slughorn sent up the potion you made earlier this weak. You see it is very important for you as the world-saver of our world that needs saving to have this potion. It will reveal your true power."

"But Professor, I thought we already talked about my powers and the power of mortium ab sacrum ignium."

"Yes, Melissa," said Dumbledore, "but this is different." He handed me the potion. "Drink it."

I drank it and it tasted awful nasty and I thought I was gonna die.

"Melissa, look!" cried Dumbledore! "The power is forming in the air!"

I managed to look up from where I was crumpled on the floor and saw a ghostly image in the air. It was a man and he said," Melissa is my heir, the heir of Gryffindor. She has my special powers as an unparalleled wizard: physic powers like empathy and telekinesis and mind-reading." He disappeared.

"Wow," I murmured softly. "I am the heir of Gryffindor."

"Yes, you are, Melissa and my granddaughter, too," said Dumbledore hugging me. "I knew my granddaughter was alive, but I didn't know were she was. But I knew she was the heir of Gryffindor."

"Grandfather," I whispered, crying into his beard as he hugged me.

"I now wish you didn't have to fight Voldemart 'cause I don't wanna lose you," he said.

"Yes, but I have to," I said bravely. '"Don't worry. I will be fine."

He hugged me again then said, "Get back to class, sweetie."

.;.;.;.;.

I went back to class but it was over so I started making my way to the library. While walking I met up with some kid that looked like a third year. He smiled at me.

"Hey sis, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while."

I started to freak out. "Who are you?!" I screamed.

"What is your problem? I'm your bro! Jason! Remember me?"

"N..no, stop it, you freak! I don't know who you are, just leave me alone!"

But he wouldn't. He grabbed onto my shirt and said "Come on, I'm your brother, your only brother... Remember, you would get mad at me if I came into your room when you were listening to Green Day? You got to remember that!"

"I only had one brother, and I think his name was Jay- Z, not Jason! And how do you know what I listen to, you stalker! Stalker, stalker, stalker!" I screamed at him.

"Dude, Melissa, chill! My real name is Jason but you just called me Jay-Z to pretend like you had a famous rap brother... Come on, you have to remember me... you're my own sister, what happened to you? "

"Oh, Jay-Z!!" I wailed, and flung my arms around him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"You're the one that was scaring me," he told me. "I want to go home, Melissa. I miss mom and dad," he explained to me.

"But, Jay-Z, we never had parents, we were raised in an orphanage, remember? There was a mean old lady that made us do work and we hated it there. This is so much better. And we even have a grandfather, Dumbledore!! We're home here, Jay-Z, we're home!"

Jay-Z looked frightened by what I had just said. He screamed, "What is wrong with you? Who are you and what have you done with Melissa?!"

"I am Melissa," I told him. "It's me, Jay-Z!! We're orphans... Well, not now because we have Grampapa, but we didn't know that 'till today."

"We had parents, Melissa! Judy and Bob! Remember? They were our parents! We were normal people… not some freaks that go to Hogwarts! Please tell me you remember?" he said with a pleading look that I couldn't say no to. He was just a little kid. I didn't want to make him more upset then he already was.

"Okay," I said. "I remember." He looked pleased. "Now we should go get ready for the Quidditch match tomorrow... Gryffindor is so gonna beat you guys!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm a beater so I can beat you to the ground so you guys don't win! Ravenclaws rock!"

And with that he left skipping done the hall one way, and I the other, singing "American Idiot" to myself as I thought about Quidditch and green Harry eyes.

.;.;.;.;.

It was time for Quidditch at last. We were ready to play Ravenclaw and I was ready. Harry stood next to me at the edge of the field and we snogged for a little while when we were waiting. Ron looked jealous, so I thought about inviting him to join in, but then the announcements started.

"It's the first Quidditch match of the season, and Ravenclaw is playing Gryffindor," said Luna Lovegood from the commentator's box. "Gryffindor's captain is Harry Potter. He's nice, and he's picked a good team, including that new girl that appeared during the Sorting." Harry and I glanced at each other. "Personally, I think she's Fantastical Floozy; those are pretty rare creatures, you know." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "The game is beginning!"

Harry and I took off flying with the rest of out team. Harry went off to find the Snitch. Ginny flew alongside him. She was a Beater and she said she would beat off any Bludgers that came his way. Harry said that I should concentrate on scoring. I scored on terry boot who was the Ravenclaw Keeper. I scored with him several times. It felt great. Just then I felt something whiz by my head. It was a Bludger and Ginny had hit it!

"Ginny Weasley hits a Bludger, nearly hitting Gryffindor Chaser, Melissa. Does Melissa have a last name? It looked like Ginny meant to hit the Bludger at Melissa. Perhaps it's a case of Paramour's Paroxysm."

I continued flying, and I shot a few more goals. Then I saw the Snitch and the other Seeker Cho Chang, some Ravenclaw slut flying to it. "Harry!" I yelled. Harry looked and I pointed to the Snitch. He flew to it but Cho was gaining. I flew to Ginny and grabbed her Beater's bat. I hit a Bludger at Cho and she fell to the ground. Harry got the Snitch and flew over to me and we started to make out in the air with Harry still holding the Snitch over his head.

"Quite an interesting play," Luna said. "Perhaps snogging on the field is meant to distract the other team." Harry and I didn't care if we distracted other people because we were wrapped in a loving embrace, Harry feeling me up, but I didn't care. At least, I didn't until Harry fell off his broom. Jay-Z had hit him with the Bludger stick. "Jay-Z!" I wailed, diving to catch Harry. Jay-Z smirked and flew off to talk to Luna.

I got off my broom and started to tend Harry's head wound... He was BLEEDING everywhere and all over his nice clean Quidditch robes... Poor robes, getting all nasty... But I cleaned up his wound by licking it, like a cat because when I'm sad I start to clean myself, but I decided to clean Harry because he was the one that was yucky.

"Are you alright, my love?" I asked him, kissing his head tenderly

"I… I… I think so, now that YOU'RE HERE!" he said kissing my ear ferociously. It tickled, and I laughed..."HEHEHEHEHEHE, OH, Harry, stop IT!!"

Ginny, Ron and Hermy came over to see if Harry was alright.

"ARE YOU alright, Harry?" Hermione asked tenderly and I could have smacked her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you... So how'd you like the game?" he asked them. They all smiled and put their thumbs up.

"It was so totally fab fab!" Ron said, and I questioned his straightness.

"Yeah, man, it was, like, so awesome! I loved killing the other team, man!" Ginny shouted, and I thought that Ron and Ginny might have switched bodies. but they didn't so it was all good.

"You know, I like you again, Melissa, you rocked the game for us!" Ron shouted and I knew he was his normal self again by the way he looked at me seductively. Hermione smacked him on the butt and so he started snogging her. It was gross. After they were snogging and... stuff, I decided to tell them my news.

"Okay, you guys, I have some news to tell you." They all turned and looked at me except Herm and Ron were still snogging so Ginny had to kick them. Then they tuned and looked at me

"I… I... I am the heir of Gryffindor," I said with some proudness in my voice. They all stared dumfounded and then Harry spoke.

"Well, congratulations, Mel Mel!" (That's his nickname for me!! So is Melly, Milla, Mel, Meme, lovey, ducky, my babe, babes, lover and el mono.)

"No way, there is no possible way that you, of all people, could be a heir of Gryffindor," Ginny said, her eyes turning red like her hair, shirt, pants and shoes.

"Yeah, come on, I just said I liked you again and now you tell us this? SKHkahlsdhakljhalhfklas! What the # is wrong with you?!" Eon shouted.

"Leave NOW before I kill YOU!!" Hermione screamed. I cried and ran off the Quidditch pitch, looking for someone to comfort me because Harry was having a blonde moment and staring off somewhere that I couldn't see. I ran into the castle not noticing Draco standing by the library entrance. I turned to go to the library when he saw me.

"Hello, Melissa... Why are you crying?" Draco said to me with sadness in his eyes. He looked sad for me so I decided to tell him. I led him over to a dark hallway and into an old empty class room and said,

"Oh, Draco, my friends hate me, ever Harry!! All because I'm the heir of Gryffindor!! sniffle sniffle"

"Oh, don't worry, my pretty Melissa, my friends disowned me too. Well, actually I ditched THEM, but, that's a diff story. But I will tell you something you might find VERY interesting. I am the heir of Slytherin," he said as a wicked smile spread across his face. I gasped. "Yes, surprising, isn't it?? Now we both know how it feels to be strange and outfits, yet extremely powerful so everyone hates us."

"Yes, it is very hard. Oh, Draco, you are my only friend. I am so sorry I was so mean to you before, how could I have ever disliked you?"

"So you've completely forgotten about my tying you up and trying to seduce you?"

"Ha ha, when in the world did you ever do that to me? You are much too nice to be like that, Draco. Ha ha, just thinking about you doing that makes me laugh"

"He he... Yeah... Right… That's me, a jokester. Well, since we have no friends and we are the only ones here, then maybe we should..."

"Yes...?" I asked him, wondering where he was going with this. Then when I least expected it, but completely expected it he started to snog me senseless. It was nice, almost nicer that Harry and then he snogged me some more and it was EVEN BETTER than Harry's snog. Harry Potter was too timid when we snogged, but Draco Malfoy was brave... brave and HOTT!! He was on FIEAA! When we broke apart his white/blonde heir was sparkling with sweat. It made me really thirsty so I decided it was time to go.

"I have to go, my lover Draco, but I will be back for thee when the bright sun sets," I said, thinking of romantic literature I read when I went to a normal school.

"Oh yes, my love, I wait for thee until you shall return. My heat yearns to be with thee. I can feel it bust like a balloon does when you pop it. Come home soon to me, my love. I shall be waiting for thy."

I gave him one last quick (well, extremely long) snog and turned to leave and headed for the Gryffindor common room/my Harryness room/Harry/Ron/Hermy/Ginny would be waiting to kill me room. I couldn't wait to get there!

.;.;.;.;.

When I got home to the common room, Harry wasn't there and no one else was except Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Hay guys, where's Harry?"

"He went to bed because he's tired," said Hermione, "and I gave him and the other Gryffindors a sleeping potion. Lawls." She chuckled in a sinister manner which was weird.

"So, Melissa, you're here alone with us," Ginny said, staring up and cracking her knuckles.

"You always make such good plans, 'Mione" Ron giggled.

"You know it," she said and they snogged for a few minutes.

"So, uh, guys, what is your plan?" I asked 'cause I didn't want to watch them snog anymore.

"Oh, yeah, right," Harmony said. "Okay, so, yeah, we're gonna kill you 'cause we hate you!!"

"Omg, you hatters!" I cried!

"Come on, let's beat her up," said Ron.

They began to beat me up, and I began crying, and someone used Crucio on me, and it hurt, and I blacked out.

"Okay, let's get rid of her," said Tron, "And throw her off the tower."

They carried my unconscious body up to the astronomy tower, not caring that they let my skull crack off the steps.

"Hey, if it isn't Weasel and his mudblood girlfriend," someone sneered. I began to wake up a little.

"Go away, Malfoy."

"I don't think I will," Draco said, his secksy walk making me want to swoon back into unconsciousness. I think Hermione wanted to snog him, too, but I knew he wouldn't let her.

"Levilcuspid!" he called and Ron and Hermione flew up in the air and dropped me on the hard marble floor. "Ha ha, stay there," said Draco and he picked me up tenderly. "Lets get you taken care of," he said, then suddenly his smile was evil and I felt a strange feeling and then we ended up in strange place.

I looked around but I couldn't see anything because it as sooooo dark. It was scary but I clung close to Draco because he was nice and warm.

"Where are we, Drak? I'm scared, hold me close to you, please." He did, but then I remembered he had an evil smile and so I pushed him away. "Wait, mm, are you evil?" I asked him trying to be casual about it.

"Well, yes actually. I am with Voldemart. You see, he is my father. and he wanted me to kill you so I agreed because he really wanted to kill Harry and I agreed because I hate Harry and then he could just die and then you really wouldn't have to die and I could just hurt you otherwise," he said gasping for breath because he said that all in one breath.

Then he started choking on his spit or the air (I'm not sure which) and so I decided to scream for Harry. I was hoping he'd come soon, I wasn't sure I could handle Voldy AND Draco by myself. I was scared for the first time in my life. Then Draco come over snogged me and it felt GOOD but then he left and I was scared again.

.;.;.;.;.

It was late at night and Jason and Luna were alone in the Astronomy Tower. Unfortunately for Jason, he wasn't getting the sort of action he'd hoped for. Instead, he and Luna were scanning the skies, looking for Moon Babies. After an hour, Jason was getting bored. "Are you sure that Moon Babies are, you know, real?" he asked Luna.

"Of course they are," Luna said, keeping her telescope trained on the moon. "The Ministry of Magic has been capturing them for magical experiments, so no one sees them, but they're real."

"Uh, okay," Jason said, putting his binoculars back up to his eyes. Seconds after he'd done so, he heard some shouting from the hallway leading up to the tower. "Luna, do you hear that?" he asked urgently.

"Moon Babies?" she asked.

"No, shouting from downstairs. We need to see what's going on!"

"But the Moon Babies..." Luna protested, but she allowed Jason to pull her along down to the corridor.

Jason and Luna left the Astronomy Tower and were astonished to find Ron and Hermione suspended in mid-air. Luna let them down with a spell, and they dropped to the floor.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"It was Malfoy," Ron said, sounding spitting mad. "He attacked us when we were..." He trailed off and looked at Hermione. "What were we doing, Hermione?"

"We were..." She looked confused. "That's funny. I remember Melissa being here, too, and we were going to throw her off the Astronomy Tower. How strange."

"You were going to kill my sister?" Jason exclaimed.

"You're her brother?" Hermione asked. "I didn't know Melissa had any siblings.

"Why were you going to throw her off the tower?" Jason persisted.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "It's strange, but my memories from before you two appeared are, well, hazy."

"Well do you guys think you could let us down? Hermy asked sounding annoyed. So Luna swished her wand and then fell to the ground with a THUD.

"Grrr...thanks" Ron spat, rubbing his arm 'cause it hurt cause he fell and it hurt. Hermione went over and kissed it

"All better, Ronnie-poo?" she asked sweetly massaging his arm

"Mhhmm..." Ronnie whimpered. "Now that I have my Hermy!" he said and then they started making OUT and it was NASTAY!! So Jensan coughed and it still didn't stop then he pushed Hermione who fell on Ron which made it even WORSE and MORE DISGUSTING! So Jason asked Luna to help, but she was too busy trying to find the Moon Babies and didn't even notice the PG-13 scene right in front of her.

"GET OFF OF EACH OTHER!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEND TO MELISSA!!" He kicked Ron right where it hurts and so he finally got off Hermione.

"Well, um... I don't know...do you know what happened to Melissa, Ron?"

"Hmm..." Ron asked... He was looking at Hermione inappropriately LOL!! "No, no, I don't know what happened to her...but what I DO KNOW is that I want to be with YOU alone SOMEWHERE without this annoying little BOY here."

Jay Z really didn't want to be there any more either because he was scared for life after the scene he had just seen. So he just mumbled, "Fine, I'll go find Harry... maybe _he'll_ know where Melissa is." And he left while Ron and Hermy were being scary and Luna, as her usual self, was absolutely clueless as to what they were doing and concentrating her gaze on the beautiful twilight sky.

Jason found Harry in the guidance office. Professor Lupin had been re-hired to work as a guidance counselor for troubled teens on the grounds that since he was severely messed up, he could relate to them. Harry was crouched on top of a cabinet in the office, and Lupin was a werewolf who was trying to get to him. Jason stood in the doorway, paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, someone pushed past him.

"Remus, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO gasp OOOOOOOOO!" Tonks shrilled as she threw herself on the dangerous werewolf that had the powah to rend her from limb to limb. Instead of doing so, though, Lupin, against all laws of magical science, transformed back into a human.

"Tonka, you shouldn't have done that, I might have killed you, and I already have enough to angst over," Lupin chided her.

Tonks embraced Lupin. "O Remy, my waffle of devotion, I knew you wouldn't kill me. The power of our destined love kept that from happening." They stared lustily at each other.

Jason was afraid that they would start snogging like Ron and Hermione, and that would be grosser than gross. Jason was afraid that he was mentally scarred from witnessing that. He cleared his throat. "Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" Lupin said, sounding embarrassed.

"My sister Melissa is missing!" Jason exclaimed. "Harry, you're her designated love interest; you need to go rescue her."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, "My true love needs me!" He leapt down from the cabinet. "Oh Merlin, my legs! I think I broke them!" He writhed on the ground in pain.

"That's the spirit, Harry," said Lupin, helping Harry to his feet, ignoring the boy's screams of agony. "Let's go rescue your girlfriend." He cast a healing spell on Harry.

.;.;.;.;.

I was never so scared as now. Vold-e-mart had me at his mercy. He hit me w/ Crucial curses and I felt alone and like dying. I almost wanted to die and was about to give up and leave my painful tortured existence when I heard a most beautiful voice: Harry.

"Don't you dare give up, Melissa!" Harry yelled w/ tears streaming down his face. "I luv u 2 much 4 that!"

"Harry," I whispered. feeling a tingling in my angle. I could feel myself getting stronger. Harry pulled me to my feet. I turned and looked around. Lupin and Tonks and Jason were there and then Ron and Hermione appeared.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"We came because we love each other," Ron said, "and friends know when their friend needs them."

"So we apparrated straight here from Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Well, well, well... looks like we're having a party" said a freaky voice that belonged to Voldy. "Mind if I pour some punch?" he asked, pulling a Hawaiian skirt on and turning on limbo music. Everyone was stunned. Finally Lupin spoke.

"I... I'll have some punch, looks scrumtiliumpish, mhmhm!"

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort screamed. "Couldn't you tell I was JOKING! DUH! And you're supposed to be a teacher? Geez, what is Dumby's prob? Oh well, whatever. Now it is time to finish off what's her face- Melo? Mellzy? Morki? Oye you," he screamed pointing at me, "What's your name?"

"My name?" I asked him. He nodded like I was an extreme idiot. "Mel..Melissa, but you can also call me MelMel, Melly, Mel, Me-"

"Shut UP! MY GOSH, YOU REALLY ARE RETARTED ARN'T YOU?" I didn't know what I had done so I just gave him my puppy dog eyes

"Okay, why don't I just get this over with nice and quickly. But Harry, you must watch while I kill your lover. Goodbye, stupid retard girl Melissa or Melly or whoever you are Bye bye!" he said waving at me like I was two.

I waved back because I thought he was cute in a weird he hates me and is going to kill me sorta way. Then he spoke evilly. "Avada kedevr-"

"NOOOOOOO!!" screamed Harry and he jumped in front of me. Voldemort stopped and waited till he fell and sighed.

"You done now?" he asked Harry, who had gotten the wind knocked out of him and was gasping for breath. Lupin came over and thumped him on the back while Tonks thumped him on the stomach. It seemed to be working.

While Voldie watched the others, I stood up and grabbed my wand. It was time to cast the most powerful spell ever so that I could de-feet Voldermort.

"Voldermart, it's time to die!" I waved my wand. "Mortium ab Sacrum Ignium!" I cried. Fire and lightning were channeled through my body. I screamed in pain, but waved my wand at Voldie, spraying him with the divine fire. Finally I was done and I collapsed.

"You call that an attack?" Voldemort laughed from above me. "I didn't feel a - OH MY- AAWRHGDHDHDJSKA!" He was covered with flames.

"Stop, drop, and roll!" Hermione called out helpfully. Voldemort paused in his screaming to glare at her. He conjured some water from his wand and sprayed himself over.

"Ah, that's better," Voldie sighed, and conjured himself up a hot tub and some swim trunks. I thought I would go blind. I was saved from blindness, though, because Voldie burst into even bigger flames.

"Great balls of fire!" exclaimed Lupin.

"You got that right!" Voldermart howled, bending over. He collapsed into his hot tub. We thought he had died, but he sat up one last time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA'D!" Voldie yelled, shooting the deadly spell at me. It happened too quickly. I died.

"Melissa!!" I heard Harry scream. He was an angle with pretty wings, I wanted to eat them... yummy. But I was dead so I couldn't eat anything.

But then I heard the others and I opened my eyes and saw that I was flying!! I had wings.

"Guys!!" I shouted. "I have WINGS!!" and I flew down to the ground.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Harry screamed!" Then he took me in his arms and started coughing. he was still suffering from falling on the ground.

"VOLDY-MART'S DEAD!! YAY!!" everyone screamed. It was a very happy place and I started to cry. My tears were snow flakes because I was an angel and everyone started catching them on their tongues... Even Voldy did, cause he was on FIA! For once, I was happy.

So Voldy was dead and Harry got the sword of Griffindoor and stabbed him to make sure and then we transposed back to Hogwarts and Lupin and Ron and Jay-Z and Mya and Tonks picked up me and Harry and carried us into the Great Hall. All the students and t34ch3rs were there and they applauded for us and there was a feast and Dumbledore let me and Harry and Ron, Hermione, Jay-Z and Ginny all eat at the high table with him and the teachers to celebrate.

So everyone ate and talked and was happy. Ron and Hermione were snogging and Harry and I were snogging. I was so happy!! And then Dumbledore came over and Jay-Z was with him.

"Come with me, Melissa," he said and I didn't want to 'cause I was so happy w/Harry, but I did and Harry said, "Professor I will come w/her to 'cause we love each other and I will always be with Melissa." Dumbeldore looked sad and we followed him to his office. Ron and Hermione and Ginny didn't notice 'cause they were busty snogging.

When we were in Dumblydore's office we all sat down & D-dore asked us if we wanted lemon drops. I told him no, I'm allergic to apple juice, and so he ate seven of them and said more for me.

"But professor, why did you bring us here?" I asked.

Dumboldore sighed a sad sigh of great sadness in his sad sigh. A purple tear rolled

down his face. I thought I heard the faint sound of Linkin Park in the background!

"Melissa," he said

"Yes?"

"Melissa."

"Uh-huh?"

"Melissa."

"Mhmm?"

"Honey."

Harry screamed, "JUST SPIIT IT OUT ALREADY PROFESSOR!!111!! WG\HAR STUF NPOOBS!! GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWLLLLLLL!!"

Dumloredoe sighed a sad sigh of great sadness in his sad sigh. "Melissa, you have fulfilled your destiny here in our world and now I must send you and Jay-Z back to your world lol sry. TT" (A/N: OMG soooo sadness!!)

The world stopped. My head spun. I thought it had fallen off. Then I fell off my chair and into sweet, sweet oblivion.

Then I woke up two seconds later and everyone was staring at me.

"Are you okay, Melissa?" Harry asked, looking at me. I was on the floor and he helped me up.

"I don't think so," I said.

Then Dumbles said, "I know you are distressed but you must go back or the balance of worlds will be messed up."

Then Harry said, "But, professor, I love Melissa and I will do anything to be wiv 'er. Can she stay 'ere wiv us, guv?"

"No, Harry," Dumblesore said. "She must go back. I will send poop to you!"

Harry and Jay-Z and I stared. "Um, what, professor?" Harry asked.

"Did I say that?" Dumbledore asked. "I must be going senile lolz. Anyway I will send you back tomorrow so have fun on your last day, 'kay?" He shooed us from his office.

"I's so sad," I told Harry with a melodious yet melancholy exhalation o' breath.

"Oh, Melissa Destiny, if there was only a way for us to be together... if only I knew a spell. I know, I'll ask Hermione!"

Hermione and Ron were snogging outside the room so we had to cough up a lung for them to stop... Harry's spit and germs landed on Ron so he stopped snogging her to yell GROWWWWSSSSssss!

"Hermione," I said "Harry said you might know a spell to help us... Do you?"

"O RLY?" hooted Hermione "What kind of spell do you need?"

"A spell to let us stay forever one together even though we'll be separated through the worlds," I declared!

"Well, I think there is one but it depends on if your love is really true 'cause only then can you use the powah of your destined luv to transcend the barriers of time and space and both of you go back to Melissa's world 4eva."

"SCORE!" harry yelled. He grabbed me and spun me around. I got disney and ended up puking up my guts (lol gross! P) all over him but he just laughed and used a cleaning charm on his robes and undahpants.

"So will you use the spell?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Ppsssshya!" I said. "Harry and I will be together forever!"

"Lol, yeah, Melissa," he said, and we started 2 sing!

"Together forever, no matter how long, From now, until the end of time, We'll be together and you can be sure, That forever and a day, That's how long we'll stay, Together and forever more!" (A/N: I DUN ONE PKMN SO DUN SUE PLZ!! lol)

As we sung I felt our souls entwine through the music. It was kinda trippy. It reminded me of the time in 5th grade when I snorted pixy sticks and had too go to the hospital for two days. I lol'd.

"Okay, we will do the spell now," Hermy-chan said.

"Omg kawaii!!" I squealed and grabbed Harry's hand.

Harmony waved her wand and spoke the words of the ancient spell of love that would bind us together in eternal devotion of soulity union and peaceful harmony of the jointation of the spinal cord of our intense passion for the minds and souls of the bliss that would ensconce our very ephemeral beings in the folds of love like that of angels who soured in the sky like ethereal specters of joy and joyness who we would soon join in our really happy state. "Tamen mollis! Quis lux lucis per yonder fenestra effrego? Vae, penuriosus Draco , EGO knew him puteus. Tamen quare est vinum absentis?"

The world around us began to blur and waver as the strands of time and space were re-woven to accommodate our love.

"Goodbye!" we yelled as we started to blur and spin in circles.

"Goodbye, Harry!!" the others yelled as we spun around like the tornado in the Wizard of Oz! "We will always remember you!"

"I will always love you forever, Harry!" Ginny screamed, and I hugged Harry really tight.

When we reappeared we were in front of my house on earth in my world where Harry was just an imagining of some lady. But he was REAL! WE WERE REAL! AND SO WAS OUR LOVE!

"I love you, Melissa," he said.

"I love you too, Harry," I said.

We started to snog and paid no attention to anything else. ... That was bad 'cause then we both got hit by a bus.


End file.
